Harry Potter e as Oito Feras Ancestrais
by Mr. Hufflepuff
Summary: .6º ano. .PósODF. .Português de Portugal. .European Portuguese. Harry e os seus amigos voltam para Hogwarts. Novos amigos, amores e disciplinas os esperam. Voldemort voltou, definitivamente. O que vai acontecer? Leiam e comentem! .2º Capítulo ON.
1. Uma Profecia

**Aviso:** Esta fic é propriedade minha. Se quiser traduzir/postar no seu fórum/etc., peça! As personagens e os locais pertencem à JK Rowling. As personagens que nunca tenham ouvido falar são minhas (XD). A fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **.6º ano. .Pós-ODF. .Português de Portugal. .European Portuguese. Harry e os seus amigos voltam para Hogwarts. Novos amigos, amores e disciplinas os esperam. Voldemort voltou, definitivamente. O que vai acontecer? Leiam e comentem! .1º Capítulo ON.

* * *

Harry Potter e as Oito Feras Ancestrais

_- Capítulo Um -_

**Uma Profecia**

A noite estava, mais uma vez, chuvosa, fazendo com que um cheiro estranho pairasse no ar. Na pacata aldeia de Little Hangleton, onde tudo era verdejante e alegre, um enorme vulto caminhava, descontraidamente, por entre as pequenas casas de madeira.

Albus Dumbledore nunca fora de se esconder numa visita, contudo, nos tempos que o mundo mágico vivia, esta, era uma medida necessária. Com a volta de Lord Voldemort, o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, muitas coisas tinham mudado, entre as quais, o Ministro da Magia. Cornelius Fudge foi despedido e, para o seu lugar, tinha sido convocado um antigo auror.

O seu nome era Jullius Willians.

Porém, essa medida não era uma catástrofe, como diziam as más vozes. Catastrófico era, na sua opinião, continuarem a confiar nos Dementors, as criaturas mais maléficas que habitavam no mundo mágico. Mas nem tudo era tão mau assim, a Ordem da Fénix tinha crescido bastante. Actualmente, mais de quinhentas pessoas pertenciam a esta organização. Era um bom número, mas não o suficiente para fazer frente às trevas, sendo que quase que diariamente, se liam horríveis notícias sobre as mais controversas mortes. Lord Voldemort estava, decididamente, de volta. O seu exército contava com imensas espécies, especialmente, as que tinham sido renegadas pela sociedade. Vampiros, lobisomens…As mais horrendas criaturas existentes no mundo bruxo tinham-se unido ao poderoso bruxo, em troca de, no caso dos vampiros, sangue.

Olhou para a floresta à sua frente. Todas as vidas, inocentes ou não, estavam prestes a sofrer bastante.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas, Dumbledore! – exclamou a voz de uma mulher.

- Sempre a resmungar, Meg…- respondeu, divertido.

Então, por detrás de uma enorme árvore, saiu um vulto de estatura média.

- E tu, Dumbledore, sempre divertido…- retrucou o vulto.

Assim, ambos baixaram os capuzes. De um lado, o cabelo e a barba branca características de Dumbledore apareceram. Os seus olhos azuis estavam divertidos. Já do outro lado, curtos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento. Estes contrastavam com uns bonitos olhos verdes. A mulher, a quem estes olhos e cabelos pertenciam, avançou um pouco, até estar perto de Dumbledore.

- Bem, vamos? – propôs.

- Claro que sim!

Começaram, então, a caminhar. Cada vez mais, embrenhavam-se na floresta. A escuridão reinava totalmente, portanto a mulher tirou do bolso a sua varinha.

- Lumos! - murmurou.

Uma pequena luz saiu da varinha e, apesar, de ser fraca, conseguiu iluminar uma boa parte do chão. Via-se agora perfeitamente.

Conforme iam avançando na floresta, as árvores iam ocupando o espaço livre. Quando, já era praticamente impossível continuar, uma pequena casa surgiu. Parecia abandonada, mas essa hipótese era logo posta de lado, pois luz escapava por uma janela. Passando por mais algumas árvores, conseguiram chegar à casa.

Ouviam-se algumas pessoas a falar.

Então, Dumbledore, tomando a dianteira, bateu à porta. Como que magicamente, o barulho existente na casa, parou. Logo a seguir, pôde-se ouvir passos e uma voz masculina a indagar:

- Quem é?

- Lupin, somos nós! A Meg e o Dumbledore… - respondeu a mulher.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou o homem.

Assim, a porta abriu-se, e pôde-se ver um homem. Este sorria, mas tinha um aspecto terrível. Por baixo dos seus olhos cor de avelã, existiam olheiras. Os cabelos mostravam já alguma cor branca, mas mesmo assim, a barba continuava castanha. As roupas estavam bastante desgastadas, e, em alguns sítios, estavam rasgadas.

- É bom vê-lo de novo, Professor Dumbledore. – disse o homem.

- Para mim ver-te também o é, Remus…- respondeu, amigavelmente, o velho e inteligente mago. Entraram. De paredes beges e de rodapés castanhos, o corredor, iluminado por velas, que se formava, logo à frente da porta, tinha várias portas. Todas elas de madeira. No fundo, existiam umas escadas que, provavelmente, levavam ao andar superior.

- Quem é, Remus? – perguntou uma voz feminina vinda das escadas.

- É a Meg com o Professor Dumbledore…Podes chamar os outros? – perguntou delicadamente.

- É claro que posso! – disse a mulher. Logo depois, ouviu-se alguém a subir algumas escadas e a bater nas portas.

- Bem, é melhor irmos para a sala de reuniões, não? – questionou o homem chamado Remus. Dumbledore e Meg assentiram, e, então, Remus encaminhou-os para a segunda porta à esquerda. Ao entrarem na sala, um magnífico calor acolheu-os. Este vinha da lareira que estava no fundo da divisão. À frente da lareira, estavam dois sofás de um azul-escuro, quase preto. Nas paredes, quadros estavam pendurados, e os seus "habitantes" moviam-se alegremente. Mas o que mais se destacava ali, naquela sala, era a enorme mesa feita de mogno. Ao seu redor, estavam onze cadeiras.

- Bem, se se quiserem sentar…Estão à vontade… - disse Remus, indo para perto da lareira. - Eu fico bem! – exclamou Meg, encostando-se à parede.

- Bem, se não te importas, vou-me sentar…A idade não perdoa! – disse Dumbledore, e com um sorriso nos lábios, puxou uma cadeira. Porém, não se chegou a sentar, pois do outro lado da porta, começou-se a ouvir vozes. Algumas masculinas e outras femininas. Alguém bateu à porta.

- Podemos? – perguntou a mesma mulher que tinha falado com Remus.

- Claro que sim, Nymphadora…- respondeu Dumbledore, conhecendo a voz. Do outro lado, ouviu-se um resmungo de desagrado, e depois a porta foi aberta, e por ela entrou uma mulher estranha, com cabelos violetas e olhos da mesma cor.

- Já lhe disse, professor! Não gosto desse nome… - replicou a mulher.

- Pronto, tudo bem, Nympha…Tonks! – disse, Dumbledore, divertido.

Por detrás da mulher, estava uma série de pessoas. Ruivos, morenos, loiros…Com olhos verdes, castanhos, azuis…Ao todo eram oito.

Durante dez minutos, Dumbledore cumprimentou-os. Afinal, não era sempre que se estava com pessoas de quem se gostava. Quando todos se sentaram, e ficaram em silêncio, Dumbledore, de pé, começou a falar:

- Mais uma vez, bem-vindos à 85ª reunião da Ordem da Fénix. – parou um pouco, para pensar. – Como todos sabem, à pouco mais de um ano, o bruxo das trevas conhecido como Lord Voldemort retornou e há alguns meses ele revelou-se ao mundo mágico. – continuou. – A Ordem da Fénix tem vindo a combater este bruxo. Contudo, os nossos esforços não serão válidos se não conseguirmos mais apoio. Falo, assim, do Ministério da Magia! – exclamou. – Esta, digamos, organização, nada tem feito pela segurança dos cidadãos. A mudança de ministro, para mim, foi completamente desnecessária…O Willians está a fazer a mesma coisa que o Fudge.

" Enquanto temos este problema, Lord Voldemort ataca. Desde que ele foi descoberto, os ataques triplicaram. Famílias Bruxas e Muggles mortas, mestiços mutilados…É por isso, que é necessário, que eu diga, que nesta guerra o fácil e o certo entrarão em confronto! Penso que resumi o suficiente a situação…" - terminou, sentando-se.

Tomando a palavra, um homem de olhos azuis e com cabelos pretos, levantou-se:

- Sim, Dumbledore…Mas isso, todos nós sabemos. O que nós não sabemos é o porquê desta reunião. Afinal, ainda anteontem nos reunimos, e, que eu saiba, não aconteceu nada de muito grave… - disse, sendo um pouco arrogante.

- Tens razão, Jhonae… - interrompeu Dumbledore. – Mas o que tu não sabes é que ocorreu uma coisa que, digamos, complicou a nossa situação…

Por toda a mesa ouviu-se suspiros de desilusão, ou até mesmo, de desesperança. A verdade era que às pessoas começavam a faltar forças para combater.

- O que tenho para vos contar – continuou. – é bastante comprometedor. – parou – Pelo que sei, aqui, vocês têm um pensatório, não?

- Sim, temos, Dumbledore! – respondeu Remus. – Eu vou buscá-la…– ofereceu-se, já levantado. - Está bem! E…obrigado, Remus!

- De nada, professor! – disse, já perto da porta.

Depois da saída de Remus, a sala mergulhou num mar profundo de silêncio, ouvindo-se apenas o crepitar do fogo da lareira. Todos estavam apreensivos, afinal o que seria de tal importância para que Dumbledore o quisesse mostrar no pensatório. Passaram-se uma série de minutos, até que Remus entrou na sala, com um estranho objecto. Este parecia uma bacia. Uma bacia de pedra pouco funda, com estranhos entalhes na borda, runas e símbolos.

Rapidamente, Remus entregou a bacia a Dumbledore. Este agarrou-a e poisou-a na mesa, e levantando-se, falou:

- Bem, o que vocês irão presenciar a seguir tem de ficar apenas entre nós! Remus, Nymphadora, Meg, Jhonae, Arthur, Molly, Brian, Kingsley, Amzy e Severus. – ao dizer os nomes das pessoas presentes, ia olhando para elas.

Do bolso interno do seu manto, tirou uma varinha. A sua varinha. E então, virou a ponta da varinha para a sua cabeça, e fechando os olhos, numa tentativa de se concentrar, Dumbledore murmurou algumas palavras numa língua diferente. Foi assim que, depois de ele tirar a varinha da sua cabeça, saiu uma substância. Substância, essa, que nem era líquida, nem gasosa. Era de um prateado brilhante e esbranquiçado. Dumbledore, com muito cuidado, depositou-a no pensatório. Aqui, ela movia-se incessantemente, e a sua superfície enrugava-se como água fustigada pelo vento, e, em seguida, separava-se e girava suavemente como se fosse nuvens.

- É como se fosse luz transformada em líquido…ou então, como vento tornado sólido… - disse Tonks. Dumbledore sorriu com a afirmação.

- Penso que todos sabem o que fazer…Não? – perguntou.

Todos na mesa consentiram.

- Pois bem…Vamos? – perguntou, mais uma vez.

Concordando, todos se levantaram da mesa e dirigiram-se para perto de Dumbledore, formando uma meia-lua em redor dele. Para entrar no pensatório, quem tomou a dianteira do grupo foi uma mulher. Uma mulher baixa, com uns olhos castanhos, uns bonitos cabelos ruivos, e de aspecto simpático.

No mundo dos Muggles, seria de esperar que essa mulher, ao tentar entrar, batesse no fundo da bacia, porém, o que aconteceu ficou muito aquém disso. A substância, ao ser tocada pela mulher, começou a girar muito depressa, tornando-se transparente como vidro. A partir daí, podia-se ver uma sala bastante estranha.

- Vá, Molly, entra! – pediu Dumbledore.

A mulher, chamada Molly, assentiu e entrou na substância. Sentindo que ia morrer asfixiada, a mulher viu um redemoinho apoderar-se de si. E quando, já, não tinha esperança de sobreviver, tudo parou. Sentiu-se a cair no chão.

A seguir à mulher, Molly, foi Remus, e assim, todas as pessoas entraram, sendo Dumbledore a última.

Todas as pessoas olhavam para o local, espantadas.

A sala, em si, era uma mistura de sótão com uma sala de chá antiquada. Havia, pelo menos, dez, pequenas e redondas, mesas rodeadas por cadeirões ou, então, por pequenos pufes também redondos. As janelas estavam abertas, deixando ver um magnífico jardim. No fundo da sala, uma lareira crepitava alegremente, enquanto aquecia uma chaleira. Já nas paredes haviam vários candelabros com velas e, também, muitas prateleiras. Nestas amontoavam-se penas poeirentas, restos de velas, baralhos de cartas desfeitos, inúmeras bolas de cristal brancas, uma variadíssima colecção de chávenas, entre outras coisas. Sentada num dos pufes da sala, estava uma mulher extremamente magra. Usava uns óculos enormes que lhe aumentavam os olhos, quadruplicando a sua dimensão natural. As suas mãos e braços ostentavam várias pulseiras e anéis, enquanto, do pescoço pendiam vários fios e contas. A mulher estava, ainda, enrolada num xaile com bastantes lantejoulas. Tudo isto se via a preto e branco.

- A sala da Trelawney… - deixou escapar, um homem de meia-idade, com cabelos pretos lisos e oleosos, que lhe davam pelo pescoço. Os olhos pretos nada mostravam, à excepção de frieza.

- Exactamente, Severus! – exclamou Dumbledore. – Estamos na sala de aula da Professora Sybill Trelawney. - afirmou, olhando para toda a sala. – Escutemos!

_"Ouviu-se um barulho vindo da porta. Parecia que alguém estava do outro lado. _

_- Sim? – __perguntou__ a mulher, numa voz suave e imprecisa. _

_- Posso entrar, __Sybill__? – __perguntou__ uma voz masculina. _

_- Claro que sim, __Dumbledore__! – __acedeu __Sybill__, levantando-se e indo abrir a porta._

_Do outro lado, via-se __Dumbledore__, tal e qual, o que estava a ver a memória. __Sybill__ sorriu e deixou-o entrar. _

_- Desculpe, incomodá-la, __Sybill__, mas temos assuntos a tratar… _

_- E que assuntos serão esses? – __questionou__Sybill__, enquanto ela e __Dumbledore__ se dirigiam para uns cadeirões. _

_- Bem, - começou __Dumbledore__, sentando-se depois de __Sybill__ – como sabe, a professora __Umbridge__, despediu-a… _

_- Sim, eu sei muito bem! – __disse__, já um pouco exaltada. _

_- Calma, __Sybill__…- pediu – O que vim aqui fazer tem __haver com__ isso. Eu quero-lhe pedir que volte a dar aulas! – __falou__, sorrindo."_

A maioria das pessoas, presentes na memória, reclamou.

- Mas ela não faz nada! – chegou, a dizer, Tonks.

Dumbledore nada disse, portanto, todos voltaram a sua atenção para a cena.

_"__- __A-A…__sé-sé__…sério? _

_- Sim, professora, a sério! _

_- Que bom! – __disse__, entusiasmada, dando um salto no cadeirão__ – Bom, obrigado! – __agradeceu__, recompondo-se. _

_- De nada, __professora!...Agora__ que resolvemos este assunto, temos outro pendente. _

_- Qual? – __indagou__, apreensiva. _

_- A escolha do manual para a disciplina de Artes Divinatórias. _

_- Ah, __Dumbledore __pensei__ que fosse mais importante! – __disse__, aliviada__ – Bem, apesar de achar que os livros nas minhas aulas são desnecessários, eu já pensei n__o assunto. Se não se importar, D__irector, eu irei buscar os livros que achei, digamos, interessantes. _

_- Com certeza, __Sybill__! Esteja à vontade! _

_A mulher levantou-se e dirigiu-se a uma das prateleiras. Depois de muito mexer, encontrou o que queria. Quando voltou para o cadeirão, nas suas mãos, trazi__a várias miniaturas de livros. __Sentou-se, e depois de ajeitar o seu xaile, tirou a varinha da manga. __Apontando para os livros, murmurou: _

_- __Engorgio._

_As várias miniaturas começaram, então, a aumentar de tamanho. No fim, vinte e cinco pesados livros estavam em cima da mesa. _

_Guardou a varinha. _

_- Bem, - começou __Sybill__ – Tenho aqui os livros que poderão ser adoptados. Começamos? – __indagou__, suavemente. _

_- Claro__ professora!_

_E assim, __Sybill__ e __Dumbledore__ estiveram a conversar sobre os livros, durante duas horas."_

Todos começavam a ficar impacientes, afinal, o que tinha de importante, a escolha dos livros daquela disciplina.

- Bem, Professor Dumbledore, não querendo ser maçador, mas sendo…O que isto tem de especial? – perguntou Remus.

- Meu caro Remus, espera e verás. – foi a única coisa que Dumbledore respondeu.

_"Quando terminaram, o sol já tinha, praticamente, dado o seu lugar à lua. _

_- Acho que resolvemos tudo…- disse __Sybill__ bastante cansada. _

_- Sim, também o acho! _

_- Bem, - disse, tirando, mais uma vez, a sua varinha da manga__ – __Reducto__! – __disse__, depois de apontar a varinha aos livros. Em seguida, levantou-se e pegou neles. E mais uma vez, dirigiu-se à prateleira. Contudo, no meio do caminho, ela parou e deixou cair os pequenos livros. __- __Sybill__, o que se passa? – __perguntou __Dumbledore__, levantando-se. _

_Foi, assim, que __Sybill __Trelawney__, a professora de Artes Divinatór__ias, se virou para o director. __Com os olhos desfocados, a boca descaída e uma voz forte, __Trelawney__ disse: _

_«Durante muitas eras _

_Existiram oito feras. _

_Controlando _

_A água,_

_O fogo, _

_A escuridão, _

_O gelo, _

_A terra, _

_O veneno, _

_A luz, _

_O__ ar, _

_Livres, para o mundo mudar. _

_A água perspicaz e inteligente, _

_O fogo vai apagar. _

_A criança da lua e da luz no frio _

_Há-de amar. _

_Ligados para sempre_

_A terra e o ar. _

_A __misteriosa __escuridão _

_E__stá no Dragão. _

_Na doce pessoa, _

_O veneno entrará. _

_As feras serão despertas, _

_Quando o mal atacar. _

_Por isso, que as trevas temam, _

_Pois o mundo para o mundo salvar _

_As feras irão matar.»_

_Quando disse estas últimas palavras, __Sybill__ revirou os olhos e desmaiou de exaustão. Imediatamente, __Dumbledore__ dirigiu-se para perto dela, e tentou acordá-la, coisa que conseguiu pouco tempo depois."._

E assim, a imagem foi ficando, cada vez mais, difusa, até atingir a escuridão total. De um minuto para o outro, a sensação de morrer por asfixia tinha voltado, e o redemoinho também. Quando saíram todos, Dumbledore comentou:

- Bem, acho que já deu para entender o que se passou!

- Uma profecia. Acabamos de assistir a uma profecia, Arthur! – disse Molly para um homem ao seu lado. Ele era mais alto do que ela, tinha os olhos verdes e, os poucos fios de cabelo que tinha, eram totalmente ruivos.

- Bem, esta eu não esperava… - confessou Jhonae.

- Nem eu! – exclamou Meg, totalmente arrasada. De uma forma geral e de formas diferentes, todos estavam chocados.

- Peço a todos, calma. Apesar de ser grave, não é o fim do mundo. – pediu Dumbledore, muito calmamente.

- É, o Professor Dumbledore, tem razão – disse Severus, friamente. E apesar de continuarem preocupados, aqueles membros da Ordem da Fénix conseguiram-se acalmar um pouco.

- Uhum… - soltou Molly – Já é muito tarde! Acho que é melhor todos nos irmos deitar… - continuou. - O Professor vem? – perguntou, amavelmente, a Dumbledore.

- Não, Molly, obrigado.

Assim, todos, concordando com Molly, foram-se deitar. Por fim, as únicas pessoas, que ficaram na sala, foram Dumbledore, Meg e Jhonae.

- Bem, presumo que vocês sabem o porquê de eu, através de telepatia, vos ter pedido para ficar. - começou Dumbledore.

- Sim, nós sabemos…- falou Jhonae, tristemente.

- A nossa criança corre perigo! – completou Meg, começando a chorar.


	2. Nunca Subestimes Uma Adolescente

**Aviso:** Esta fic é propriedade minha. Se quiser traduzir/postar no seu fórum/etc., peça! As personagens e os locais pertencem à JK Rowling. As personagens que nunca tenham ouvido falar são minhas (XD). A fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **.6º ano. .Pós-ODF. .Português de Portugal. .European Portuguese. Harry e os seus amigos voltam para Hogwarts. Novos amigos, amores e disciplinas os esperam. Voldemort voltou, definitivamente. O que vai acontecer? Leiam e comentem! .2º Capítulo ON.

* * *

Harry Potter e as Oito Feras Ancestrais

_- Capítulo Dois -_

**Nunca Subestimes Uma Adolescente**

O dia amanheceu como todos os outros: nublado e frio. Julho nunca tinha sido tão frio. Naquela altura do ano, era esperado que estive um calor infernal e que os pássaros, em cima das árvores cheias de folhas verdes e das mais variadas formas, piassem como nunca. Todavia, isso não acontecia. As árvores pareciam estar mortas, já que estavam despidas de folhas e já nem se viam pássaros. Quem visse a Inglaterra, ou melhor, quem visse todos os países das Ilhas Britânicas, notaria que eles eram os únicos a terem um tão mau clima naquela altura.

Em Surrey, numa das zonas mais afectadas por este terrífico clima, o sono e os sonhos começavam a abandonar as pessoas, permitindo que estas acordassem. O bairro mais movimentado, naquele condado, era o de Little Whinging. É certo que não tinha centenas ou dezenas de pessoas a percorrerem-no, mas naquela rua, chamada de Privet Drive, extremamente sem graça e cheia de casarões quadrados com jardins perfeitamente organizados, várias pessoas caminhavam já cheias de pressa. Porém, havia uma que se destacava das outras, pois o seu conjunto de roupas era um pouco estranho ou, até mesmo, excêntrico. Esse rapaz trazia vestida uma larga t-shirt azul. No centro dela, em letras garrafais, estava escrito "KTD". As calças, cheias de rasgões e nódoas, eram pretas. Já as sapatilhas eram azuis e enormes.

Os seus pequenos e aguados olhos eram azuis e os seus cabelos loiros muito espessos, assentando na cabeça enorme e densa, reflectiam a pouca luz do sol, que começava a aparecer. O seu rosto era rosado e grande, e combinava com o resto do corpo, à excepção do pescoço, que era curtíssimo.

Enquanto andava, Dudley Dursley cantarolava qualquer coisa, fazendo com que os restantes vizinhos, que tinham a coragem de sair com aquele tempo, pensassem que ele era uma daquelas pessoas que tinham um enorme optimismo. Então, quando virou numa esquina, as casas quadradas de Privet Drive começavam a desaparecer, dando lugar às de Magnolia Crescent. Estas não eram tão organizadas como as da rua anterior, mas, em compensação, tinham um ar muito mais alegre.

Dudley continuava a caminhar, já que não podia chegar atrasado. _Ele_não permitiria.

Quando Magnolia Road já se começava a ver, aquele rapaz grande virou noutra esquina, à direita. Rapidamente, um Parque Infantil surgiu no horizonte, cercado por várias grades verdes de metal. Dudley pôde ver, também, que três pessoas já lá estavam.

Aproximou-se mais.

À primeira vista, dir-se-ia que o Parque Infantil, à frente de alguns prédios azuis, até era bastante atractivo, mas depois de nos aproximarmos, veríamos que, afinal, a verdade não era essa. Os baloiços, outrora vermelhos e de vários tamanhos, estavam completamente destruídos. Os escorregões, "brinquedos" brancos e enormes onde as crianças podiam escorregar para o chão, após, claro, subirem, estavam, igualmente, estragados. Enfim, a única coisa que não estava estragada naquele parque, era o chão, feito de areia, e o gradeamento verde, que circundava toda a área.

Assim que Dudley atingiu, finalmente, o horrível parque, observou cada um dos seus colegas.

O primeiro, o mais alto de todos, chamava-se Gordon. Os seus cabelos e olhos eram da cor do mel, sendo que ele tinha um nariz pontiagudo e uma boca carnuda. Aquele rapaz estava vestido com um casaco polar azul e com umas calças pretas. Quer no casaco, quer nas calças, as letras "KTD" apareciam.

O segundo, o mais baixo, chamava-se Malcolm. Este tinha um rosto com traços finos, mas não afeminados. A sua pele tinha uma tonalidade escura e os olhos eram verdes, combinando perfeitamente com os seus cabelos castanhos-escuros e encaracolados. Malcolm trazia uma camisola preta, com os dizeres "KTD", e umas calças azuis.

Por fim, o último, e o mais assustador de todos os rapazes, era Piers. Os seus cabelos, outrora pretos como as bermudas que trazia, estavam vermelhos, combinando com a maquilhagem vermelha que adornava os olhos. Estes eram pretos. A sua roupa era parecida à dos outros, porém, em vez de "KTD", os dizeres eram "KTD's Big Boss".

- Olá! – saudou Dudley, tentando soar friamente.

- Olá! – responderam os restantes.

Dudley reparou que havia um escorregão perto dos seus companheiros e foi lá que se sentou, ficando à espera. À espera que, o seu ex-melhor amigo, lhe desse trabalho. Nunca pensara que fosse ficar sem o seu querido posto de chefe do grupo. Fora um dia trágico, pois, ao tentar rouba uma idosa lá do bairro, Dudley não notara a presença de um carro da Polícia e quase que fora preso. Como castigo, os seus camaradas decidiram que seria melhor ele abandonar a liderança do grupo, já que se fosse apanhado, podia comprometer todos os membros.

- Diz-me lá, Dudley, …Tens alguma ideia do que vais fazer hoje? – perguntou o encarnado, maleficamente.

- Não. – respondeu, secamente. Contudo, tinha uma leve impressão do que Piers lhe iria pedir.

- Então, - começou o outro. – vou-te explicar. Como sabes, o grupo "Kill The Dog", ou "KTD" tem a missão de fazer o mal, sempre que possível. – declarou. - Uma tarefa nada fácil nos tempos de agora! Por isso, decidi que, hoje, terás de pensar num plano terrivelmente maléfico, para que a gente possa concretizar. Lembro-te, ainda, que, se falhares, estás…Feito! – concluiu, passando um dedo por debaixo da sua garganta.

Dudley engoliu em seco, mas disfarçou o seu súbito nervosismo com um sorriso. Como um trovão, aquele rapaz assustado pôs a sua mente a trabalhar.

A verdade é que, depois de quase meia hora, Dudley não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão e Polkiss começava a ficar de tal forma impaciente que lançava, de vez em quando, impropérios. Todavia, esses insultos não afectavam em nada o rapaz pensativo.

Só quando o sol já tinha chegado ao centro do céu, é que o Dursley mais novo teve, na sua opinião, a ideia mais cruel da sua vida.

- Hey, Polkiss! - chamou. – Conheces o Harry Potter? – perguntou, com os seus olhos a brilharem de malícia.

* * *

Petúnia Dursley nunca fora de se descuidar com a lida da casa. Já quando era pequena, os seus pais adoravam que ela lhes limpasse a casa ou lhes cozinhasse um dos seus saborosos pratos. Mas o que eles mais gostavam, era quando ela, a menina Petúnia Evans, como costumavam chamar-lhe, trazia novidades para casa. E foi por isso que ela ficou muito feliz ao ver que o seu pescoço era quase duas vezes maior do que o normal.

Naquele momento, Petúnia cozinhava para o seu marido, Vernon. Este tinha ido trabalhar, enquanto Dudley tinha saído. Só o seu sobrinho, chamado Harry Potter, é que ainda dormia.

A colher, com que mexia o cozido, caiu.

"Desde quando ele dorme até esta hora?" pensou para consigo.

Abaixando um pouco o lume do fogão, a adulta de cabelos loiros deixou a cozinha, cheia de electrodomésticos, e subiu as escadas da sua ampla casa, até chegar ao antigo quarto do seu filho.

Bateu à porta.

- Já vou, tia! – exclamou uma voz, um pouco grave, de dentro do quarto.

- Acho bem que sim! Ainda tens de arranjar o jardim! – retrucou a magra mulher, descendo as escadas.

Dentro do quarto desorganizado, um rapaz de olhos verdes estava deitado na cama. Os seus cabelos pretos, rebeldes e um bocado grandes espalhavam-se pela almofada branca. O seu corpo, agora definido graças ao Quidditch, estava coberto por um lençol da mesma cor que a almofada. Harry sentia-se sonolento e foi preciso que Petúnia viesse mais uma vez chamá-lo, para que ele despertasse.

Então, saiu da cama e espreguiçou-se. Olhando pela janela, viu que o sol já estava quase no centro do céu, o que significava que já devia ser meio-dia.

Depois de procurar no seu armário alguma roupa que lhe ficasse bem, Harry andou até à casa de banho, conseguindo não tropeçar naquela tralha que se espalhava pelo seu quarto.

"Nota: Quando voltar, tenho de arrumar aquilo!" pensou para si, enquanto subia para a banheira e tomava um bom banho. Por mais que lhe dissessem que a água quente era muito melhor que a fria, ele tomava banho sempre com a água gelada.

Saiu da casa de banho, já pronto. Vestia uma t-shirt e uns calções pretos: as únicas peças de roupa que não lhe ficavam gigantes. A varinha dele estava presa no cinto que ele trazia. Enquanto descia as escadas, ouvia a sua tia a reclamar com ele.

- O que tenho de fazer? – cortou, entrando na cozinha.

- Arranjar o jardim, evidentemente.

Harry bufou. Estava cansado de arranjar o jardim. Parecia que, quanto mais ele o aparava, mais ele crescia. Mas, mesmo assim, ele saiu pela porta da cozinha e, após ter ido buscar os instrumentos necessários para aquele trabalho, começou a trabalhar. Primeiro, aparou toda a relva. Em seguida, começou a ver como estavam as flores e, vendo que algumas estavam num estado deplorável, levou-as para a estufa.

"O clima não ajuda!" pensou.

A certa altura, depois de se esforçar bastante para que a sua tia ficasse contente, Harry só reparou que Dudley chegara a casa, quando este batia com a porta do seu quarto. O rapaz de olhos verdes não ficou surpreendido como Petúnia, que desatou a correr pelas escadas acima, tentando compreender o porquê do seu querido filho estar assim.

Só quando Vernon chegou a casa, é que a sua mulher mandou Harry parar e ir-se limpar para o almoço. Harry, morto de fome, tentou despachar-se o máximo que podia. Foi com uma velocidade impressionante que ele arrumou tudo com que tinha estado a trabalhar. Entrou na cozinha pela mesma porta, por onde ele saíra.

A cozinha, que continuava incrivelmente limpa, mesmo após a sua tia ter cozinhado, estava já ocupada com os seus familiares. Como se dirigia à banca para lavar as mãos, Harry não reparou que Dudley lhe lançava um olhar de profundo ódio, que rapidamente se transformou em indiferença assim que o nosso herói se virou para ele.

Potter sentou-se, servindo-se de várias coisas, já que trabalhar no jardim sempre lhe dava fome. Começando a comer, Harry estranhou o silêncio na mesa, não que preferisse que eles falassem, mas, simplesmente, aquilo estava estranho. Vernon, sempre que vinha da empresa, trazia maravilhosas notícias e incríveis histórias de como tinha conseguido um importante contrato para a sua empresa, fazendo com que Petúnia suspirasse romanticamente e que Dudley…Bem, que Dudley continuasse a ver televisão.

Dudley, que fora o seu problema durante uma série de anos, estava, se possível, o mais estranho dos Dursley's. Fisicamente, continuava o mesmo, mesmo após de se ter submetido àquela _terrível_ dieta, que lhe roubara o magnifico peso de três quilogramas. A sua tia, após saber que o seu primo perdera esse peso todo, obrigou-o a descansar e a comer tartes e gelados a toda a hora. O que levou à engorda de cinco quilos por parte de Dudley. Porém, o que preocupava Harry era o facto de o Dud Gigantone, como lhe passara a chamar durante aquelas férias, não lhe perseguir, nem lhe tentar bater mais. Na opinião de Harry, o encontro com o Dementor tinha ensinado alguma coisa de importante ao Dud.

Reparou, então, que toda a sua família olhava para ele desconfiada, porque ele, de uma hora para a outra, deixara de comer. Decidiu comer e, depois, iria arrumar o seu quarto.

A comida, rapidamente, desapareceu do seu prato e ele subiu para o seu quarto, quando entrou lá, Harry ouviu um sonoro pio da sua coruja, Hedwig. Ela, durante o tempo de férias que Harry estivera ali, no número 4 de Privet Drive, nunca tinha saído da sua gaiola.

- Hedwig, tu sabes que eles não deixam. – explicou Harry. – Se, ao menos, conseguisse roubar-lhes as chaves… - falou mais para si do que para a coruja.

A sua chegada àquela casa não tinha sido das melhores, e para não variar, os seus tios tinham trancado a Hedwig na gaiola e escondido todo o seu material no armário, onde ele dormia até há pouco tempo atrás. Uma das únicas coisas que conseguira tirar de lá, fora a varinha, aliás ele nem deixara que os tios tocassem nela. O resto foi livros, pergaminhos, penas e alguns tinteiros.

Deixando a ideia de lado, Harry começou a arrumar o quarto que, com aquela desorganização toda, até cheirava mal. Harry, que até gostava de limpar e organizar o seu quarto, não estivera disposto para tal, devido, principalmente, à morte do seu padrinho Sirius Black, um amigo bastante íntimo dos seus pais.

Sirius tinha morrido vítima da sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange, numa das batalhas que os Devoradores da Morte, seguidores do temível Senhor das Trevas, tiveram com a Ordem da Fénix, uma organização que protegia todo o que era bom. E assim, desde que chegara até ao dia anterior, Harry ficara enclausurado no seu quarto, saindo só para comer ou para ir à casa de banho. Contudo, na noite anterior, Harry, farto de se desesperançar com a morte do padrinho, decidira que o melhor a fazer era viver a vida, concentrando-se em matar Voldemort, para que ninguém, que ele amasse de verdade, morresse.

Após quase três horas a arrumar o quarto, o mesmo estava com outro aspecto. As penas, pergaminhos e alguns livros, outrora espalhados pelo chão, estavam ordenados na estante à frente da sua cama. Os tinteiros estavam arrumados na última gaveta do seu armário, já que não seria nada, mas mesmo nada bom, Petúnia encontrá-los, enquanto, fizesse, por exemplo, uma visita ao quarto. Tudo o resto (penas partidas, pergaminhos rasgados e afins) foi parar ao lixo. As roupas, aquelas que ele considerava que não lhe ficavam mal, como a que trazia, guardou no guarda-roupa, numa das mais pequenas secções. As outras ficaram na parte maior. Por fim, o mau cheiro tinha desaparecido, dando lugar à leve fragrância que o ar da rua trazia.

Contente por ter feito aquela limpeza, Harry achou que seria melhor tomar outro banho e, depois, sair um pouco, coisa que não fazia há algum tempo. Todavia, quando abriu a porta do quarto, viu que havia uma pequena carta no chão de madeira.

A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça era que aquele pedaço de papel estendido no chão era uma carta de um dos seus melhores amigos: Ronald, ou Ron, Weasley e Hermione Granger. Porém, lembrou-se que se os seus amigos lhe escrevessem, as cartas iriam ser entregues por corujas e não assim. Outro pensamento ocorreu-lhe, mas esse era tão mirabolante que deixou-o, imediatamente, de lado.

Pegou no papel, dobrado duas vezes, e, depois de fechar a porta com o pé, sentou-se na cama. Cuidadosamente, talvez com medo de ser alguma maldição, Harry abriu a carta, conhecendo, consecutivamente, a letra.

- O que é que o Dudley quer? – perguntou, para ele. Depois, pondo de lado aquela dúvida, começou a ler.

_"Caro primo,_

_Espero que compreendas e que perdoes a minha falta de coragem para falar contigo, pessoalmente. Sabes, não é lá muito fácil fazer isso, quando tu estás sempre no teu quarto, a remoer sobre não sei o quê._

_A única coisa que te peço é que, quando terminares de ler este bilhete, vás ter comigo ao Parque Infantil__. Aquel__e que fica na __Magnolia__Crescent__, mesmo antes de entrares na __Magnolia__Road__. Preciso, mesmo, de falar contigo!_

_Vem! _

_Dudley__"_

Uma ruga formou-se na testa de Harry, bem por cima dos brilhantes olhos verdes. Era, no mínimo, estranho Dudley escrever-lhe uma carta, mas era, no mínimo, bizarro o facto de ele lhe ter pedido, educadamente, para o encontrar no Parque Infantil. Parque, esse, que ele e o seu grupo tinham estragado. Mesmo assim, Harry decidiu que iria, já que talvez o seu primo estivesse arrependido da forma como o tratara até àquele momento.

Depois de um segundo banho, Harry vestiu-se uma vez mais e, não esquecendo a varinha, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas que davam acesso ao hall de entrada. Com um espelho adornado com detalhes em cobre, o hall era uma das divisões mais pequenas da casa, não por ser, exactamente, pequeno, mas por estar cheio de vasos, mesas e molduras, entre outros.

Harry abriu a porta e, para seu agrado, sentiu uma brisa gelada. Mesmo depois de o sol ter aparecido, o dia continuava frio, deixando-o satisfeito, mesmo ao saber o que causava aquilo. O rapaz que sobreviveu começou, então, a andar, vagarosamente. Afinal, não deixaria que Dudley o enganasse assim, tão facilmente, e por isso é que tinha trazido consigo a varinha. Estava disposto a usá-la, se fosse preciso.

Magnolia Crescent não era muito longe dali, mas Harry ia observando tudo à sua volta; desde a garagem onde vira Sirius à casa da simpática dona de gatos: a Sra. Arabella Figg. Contudo, a sua visita turística ao bairro acabou quando se viu diante da rua, antes da Magnolia Road, onde tinha de cortar à direita. Assim que o viu, aquele rapaz não pôde de deixar de pensar que o parque continuava igual ao que ele se lembrava.

Conforme se foi aproximando, Harry reparou que não era apenas Dudley que estava lá, mas também Gordon, Malcolm e Piers Polkiss, que mais parecia um palhaço com o cabelo vermelho. Mas, apesar de sentir um arrepio na espinha, coisa que sempre acontecia quando ele iria ficar em perigo, continuou a andar, até que, infelizmente para o grupo "KTD", a cerca de dez metros do lugar, Harry viu seis animais com quem nunca se dera bem. Todos tinham pêlo castanho, mas os seus peitos eram cobertos por uma camada branca como a neve. Imediatamente, o moreno reconheceu os cães, já que tinha sido um dos sêxtuplos que o tinha perseguido até ele subir por uma árvore e ter que aturar os Dursley's durante quase um mês.

Juntando todas as forças que tinha dentro de si, Harry começou a correr, entendendo, assim, a educação de Dudley, na carta. Ouviu um grito agudo de raiva, que supôs ser de Piers, já que ele ainda era o único que não tinha voz grave. E depois, para seu infortúnio, os cães foram soltos e começaram a persegui-lo. Virou para a Magnolia Road, deparando-se com uma rotunda, cheia de flores e de relva no centro e terra nos cantos.

Tinha, portanto, três caminhos a escolher.

Se escolhesse o da esquerda, teria que dar uma volta enorme até chegar a casa, já que iria passar por um bairro, já bastante degradado, chamado Thunder's Trick. Se optasse pelo segundo, Harry iria parar ao lugar onde se estava a construir o maior Centro Comercial de Londres. Porém, o moreno escolheu o caminho da direita, que o levaria à Enchanted Flower, uma pequena e quase desconhecida rua paralela à de Privet Drive. O caminho, por lá, era mais curto e, consequentemente, ele chegaria a casa mais depressa, e livrar-se-ia dos horríveis cães.

Enquanto percorria Enchanted Flower, a correr, Harry pôde ver que esta não mudara muito. As casas continuavam imponentes, sumptuosas e, sendo de todas as cores, alegres. Algumas possuíam, ainda, um pequeno jardim, cheio de rosas, túlipas ou margaridas.

Então, sentiu-se chocar com alguém, que fez com que ele caísse, e ouviu algo a partir-se. A seguir, ouviu um resmungo de dor e, quando olhou para com quem tinha chocado, reparou que era uma rapariga com mais ou menos a sua idade. Os seus cabelos, pretos, lisos e grandes, estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, contrastando com os seus olhos verdes e um pouco puxados. O nariz era de dimensão perfeita, e os lábios, finos e um pouco contraídos, estavam pintados por um batom rosa bastante claro.

Harry nem acreditava no que estava a ver, pois a rapariga, à sua frente, era uma espécie de fotocópia de si mesmo, só que em versão feminina e asiática.

A sua alma estava parva.

- Então! Não pedes desculpas?! – retrucou, numa voz quase que divinal, a rapariga. Ela apontava para um bonito, mas partido, vaso branco, com detalhes em dourado e com túlipas vermelhas lá dentro.

- Des-s-scul-l-pa! – exclamou Harry, da mesma cor das flores. Não sabia o que se passava com ele. O seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas que, ao mesmo tempo, faziam cócegas no seu coração. Este parecia que ia fugir pela boca.

Como resposta, a adolescente apenas riu. Era bastante engraçado ver aquele rapaz à sua frente, olhando para ela, com cara de perdido. Contudo, o seu riso desapareceu assim que ouviu alguns latidos.

- O que é isto? – perguntou.

Harry levantou-se e, sem lhe explicar nada, agarrou-a pela mão e recomeçou a correr. Olhando para trás, ele pôde voltar a ver aquelas seis feras selvagens, lideradas por aquela que lhe tinha causado tanto constrangimento no passado. A rapariga, notando que os cães, realmente, os perseguiam, disse:

- Por aqui!

O rapaz que sobreviveu sentiu um puxão no seu braço e, quando deu conta de si, estava dentro de uma daquelas casas que apreciava muito.

A primeira coisa que lhe atraiu a atenção foi o tecto, que era de um branco sujo, quase pérola. Estava cheio de detalhes animalescos, e Harry viu que alguns desses animais eram mágicos. Harry pensou que a sua salvadora não tinha a mínima ideia do que tinha na sala.

No centro estava um magnífico candeeiro dos inícios do século XIX, adornado com vários pedaços de cristais brilhantes. As paredes, cheias de quadros e com um majestoso espelho, eram, também, da cor do tecto.

Olhou para o cómodo, onde estava, e pôde constatar que estavam numa estranha sala. No centro, figurava uma mesa rectangular, tendo por cima três velas brancas e uma tolha de linho dobrada a um canto. Seis cadeiras rodeavam-na. Por detrás da mesa, isto é, de frente para Harry estava uma porta de mogno, parecida com uma das portas da casa dos Dursley's. Finalmente, em cada canto da sala, estava um baú ou um vaso de origens asiáticas. Harry reparou que a linha imaginária dos dois vasos e dos dois baús cruzavam-se, exactamente, onde estava a terceira vela, na mesa.

- Bem-vindo à minha casa! – exclamou a estranha. – Mas nem penses que vais roubar alguma coisa! Eu não te deixo!

Então, Harry teve uma sensação que não tinha há muito tempo. Uma sensação muito bem-vinda. Assim, pela primeira vez naquelas férias, Harry ria-se com vontade.

- O que foi? – perguntou a asiática, estranhando Harry.

- Na-Nada! – começou, entre risadas. – É que tu…Ficaste…Hilariante ao dizer isso! – concluiu, ainda entre risadas.

- Anda! – ordenou, puxando-o para uma das cadeiras da sala. No fundo, não tinha gostado muito que um estranho se tivesse rido dela e, ainda por cima, na sua casa. Quando se sentou, numa das pontas, do lado esquerdo de Harry, perguntou, preocupadamente: - O que era aquilo lá fora?

Harry, sentindo-se bastante à vontade com ela, contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado naquele dia, omitindo apenas alguns dos seus pensamentos e actos, como o de ter trazido a varinha com ele. A rapariga ouvia atentamente cada palavra dele, afagando, de vez em quando, uma grande gata cinzenta e branca, com olhos verdes, que viera ter com ela, assim que esta entrara em casa. Quando Harry terminou, quase vinte minutos depois, a rapariga nada lhe disse. Apenas parara de afagar o seu animal.

- Queres fazer uma, digamos, pequena partida com o teu primo? – perguntou-lhe, com os olhos a brilharem de divertimento.

Harry ficou um pouco indeciso. Apesar de o seu primo lhe ter feito das boas, não queria arriscar e, depois, quando chegasse a casa tivesse de ouvir os seus tios que ele era um marginal. Não que ele se importasse, mas apenas por causa da sua impaciência, o que lhe iria arranjar mais problemas. Para além disso, Harry não sabia se a rapariga, à sua frente, era confiável.

- OK! – decidiu, por fim. Como tinha esperança de ir para A Toca ou para o quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix, que ainda não sabia se continuava em Grimmauld Place, não se importou muito com as consequências.

- Bem, - começou a, agora, companheira. – Não vai ser fácil.

Após discutirem o plano, o que demorou uns cinco minutos, ambos saíram para a rua, com uma saca azul na mão, e começaram a procurar os cães. Pelo que puderam perceber, os cães tinham-se cansado de esperar e, provavelmente, deveriam ter voltado para junto do grupo. Porém, Harry e a sua nova amiga não desistiram de os procurar, conseguindo encontrá-los na entrada do bairro de Thunder's Trick.

- Os cães costumam vir para aqui, geralmente. – comentou Harry. O facto era que o sol já começava a descer no horizonte, fazendo com que ambos tremessem de frio. - Temos de ser rápidos.

A rapariga assentiu e, tirando com cuidado, da saca azul, uma fatia muito suculenta de carne, disse:

- Hey, rapazes! – os cães olharam, imediatamente, para ela. – Querem isto? – abanou a fatia, o que fez com que os cães se levantassem. – Venham! – chamou-os, e começou a correr.

Harry fez o mesmo.

Rapidamente, chegaram à familiar rotunda de Magnolia Road e seguiram pela direita, como quem ia em direcção a Priver Drive. Os cães, distanciados por dois metros, seguiram-nos.

Contudo, assim que apareceu uma rua à esquerda, eles seguiram para lá, em vez de continuarem em frente. Assim, puderam ver que os "KTD" ainda lá estavam à espera que os cães voltassem e foi por isso que, quando viram Harry e mais uma rapariga asiática a fugir dos animais, começaram-se a rir. Era muito melhor do que esperavam.

Harry, ao ver que os seus inimigos se riam, ficou satisfeito e, depois de fazer um sinal para a rapariga asiática, ambos entraram no parque, atirando areia para tudo o que era sítio. Instantaneamente, o gang parou de rir.

- O que ele pensa…? – começou Piers. Porém, não conseguiu continuar a frase, porque a estrategista do plano, com grande habilidade, atirou o pedaço de carne, conseguindo acertar na boca do líder do grupo.

- Em cheio! – exclamou ela, fazendo Harry rir. Todavia, ambos não pararam de correr e, após passarem os quatro, saltaram o gradeamento verde.

- Oh! Oh! – ouviram. – Fujam!

A partida deles estava terminada e, naquele momento, o que interessava era conseguir entrar num dos prédios azuis. O que, com alguma sorte, conseguiram, logo que convenceram uma idosa a deixá-los entrar. De lá, ainda a rirem-se como bandeiras despregadas, observaram toda a cena que tinham provocado.

Dudley e Gordon, por serem os mais lentos, não tiveram sorte nenhuma, pois foram os primeiros a serem apanhados e, agora, lutavam contra três cães. Já Malcolm e Polkiss tinham conseguido saltar o gradeamento, para serem apanhados a uns escassos dois metros.

Só quando a noite dominava os céus, é que os cães se cansaram e adormeceram, deixando os quatro amigos, bastante feridos, em paz. Então, antes que Dudley se lembrasse de ir para casa, Harry avisou, ainda a rir-se:

- Tenho de ir, os Dursley's já devem estar preocupados com o filho, e, se chego depois dele, nem sei o que me fazem.

- Já? Estava a ser tão divertido! – reclamou ela.

- Pois, estava! – disse Harry, dando mais uma risada. – Mas agora tenho mesmo de ir…Queres vir? – perguntou, depois de levantado, oferecendo a mão.

- Claro! Eu não tenho problemas desses. – disse, piscando o olho. – Acho melhor termos cuidado… - comentou, ao olhar para o gang.

- Sim. – disse, sério. – Isto aqui até é agradável. – falou, enquanto olhava para o lugar onde estavam.

- Absolutamente, estas escadas estão muito fofas e até nem está frio! – respondeu, ironicamente.

- Eu gosto do frio... – comentou, quando ela se levantou, por ela própria, recusando a mão, ainda levantada de Harry, e abriu a porta.

- Mas eu não! – reclamou baixinho, para que ninguém os ouvisse. – Acho que temos de correr, outra vez. – pronunciou, apontando para o parque. – É a nossa única saída.

- 'Tá bem.

Após Harry fazer um pequeno sinal com a mão, os dois correram pelo parque a fora, atraindo a atenção de Piers e dos seus capangas. Malcolm ainda tentou agarrar uma perna do rapaz que sobreviveu, mas este foi mais esperto e tirou-a a tempo. Assim que estavam fora do Parque Infantil, não pararam de correr, pois ela alegara que estava com frio. Àquele ritmo, a casa branca, tão conhecida por Harry, não demorou muito a aparecer.

- Bem, é aqui. – disse-lhe Harry, triste por ter de a deixar.

- Até nem é má! – tentou animá-lo.

- Por fora…Talvez.

Como resposta, a rapariga, à sua frente, sorriu-lhe docemente.

- Então, adeus! – despediu-se, dando-lhe dois beijos na cara.

Harry corou, mas como a pouca luz existente, vinha da cozinha de Petúnia, ela não notou. Porém, quando ela ia a uma distância boa, Harry lembrou-se de que nem o nome dela sabia. Portanto, sem se importar com as horas, ele chamou-a e, depois de correr até ela, cumprimentou-a.

- Olá! – disse. – Eu sou o Harry. E tu? Como te chamas? – perguntou, vendo que os olhos dela rolavam de divertimento.

- Eu? – perguntou, entrando na brincadeira. – Eu chamo-me Nakayama. Tsukiko Nakayama, Mr. Potter. – e, dito isto, Tsukiko abandonou um Harry embasbacado, pensando em como ela sabia o seu sobrenome.


End file.
